Show Me
by jadenanne7
Summary: Red asks Lizzie to show him how she seduced the night manager. One-Shot!


Lizzington one-shot cause I just couldn't help myself! I hope you all enjoy!

Much love!

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

Red and Lizzie had opted to return to his place after the fiasco at the Syrian Embassy. Actually, Red had opted to have Dembe drive right past Lizzie's house and not stop to let her out, and much to his surprise and secret delight, she had not protested. In fact, she seemed a little relieved. He would have to look into that. But first, he had to look into something else.

"The night manager in Omaha. Show me how you seduced him."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and swirled the olive around in the martini she'd been drinking.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

He fixed her with his most pointed stare and waited for her to relent. Lizzie, however, did not seem to find him threatening and dug her heels in harder.

"There's nothing to show. I made it all up. I needed Madeline to be impressed with me and I needed her to be distracted while I lifted her phone."

Lizzie really needed to learn that she was not that great at lying. The truth suited her far better.

"You're lying. That hurts, Lizzie."

Red waited for her denial and watched with interest as she twirled a piece of her fallen hair around her index finger.

"You don't know that. I think I've proven myself capable of being able to come up with a good cover story when needed. Come on, Red. Do I strike you as a thief?"

Did she not know who she was playing with?

"You're right. You don't strike me as a thief. You've never struck me as the seductive type either. Too bad… you really had my curiosity piqued."

There was a flash of hurt in her lovely eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Can we just drop it?"

She looked at him pleadingly and he relented. He didn't know what he had been thinking. He had been entirely inappropriate. It was just that dress… Yes. It was the dress's fault. The cut was absolutely sinful and that slit had him thinking things about Lizzie that up until now, he hadn't allowed himself to think. And it was red. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she wore that dress just to torment him, but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

One martini later found Lizzie in a better mood, much to Red's relief. The conversation turned from Madeline Pratt to the people she worked with at the Post Office. She prattled on about how Ressler was secretly in love with Meera, unaware that she was sitting next to her own secret admirer. After three martinis she started to tell stories, stories about growing up in Nebraska and her college life. Red listened with rapt attention as she told of how she was almost kicked out of school by leading a protest against a high school librarian who had banned her favorite book from the shelves. About halfway into their fourth martini, it was starting to get quiet again. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was a euphoric, boozy silence.

Red watched as Lizzie leaned back drowsily into her chair and crossed her legs, rewarding him with a tantalizing view of her thigh. The garter served to make the view more erotic, and he imagined slowly inching it down her leg with his teeth…

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight? It's okay if you want to have Dembe drive me home, but there's no one there and I don't wanna be alone, so can I stay?"

As if he would ever send her away. Red smiled indulgently at her then gestured at the painting that had bore silent witness to their drunken chatter.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, but are you sure you can sleep with this thing in the house?"

"I'm sure I can manage."

Lizzie giggled as she made a face at the poor homely girl in the painting.

"Fine. But don't come knocking on my door when she gives you nightmares."

Lizzie knocking on his bedroom door. What a lovely thought.

"If that involves walking I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'm not even sure I can stand right now."

She pushed herself up and then fell back into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe I should just sleep right here. This is really a comfortable chair."

Red rose from his own chair and strode to her side. Sleep in the chair his ass…

"Lizzie, you are a guest in my house. What kind of host would I be if I let a guess pass out on my living room furniture? Allow me to assist you."

He leaned down and grasped her by the waist, pulling her to her feet. She stumbled once and he pulled her into his side and attempted to take a few steps, stopping when it became obvious that they were going nowhere fast. He scooped her up gallantly into his arms and began the walk to what was to be her bedroom.

"Red! Put me down! I can do it!"

Red smirked.

"Oh really?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Then have at it, sweetheart."

He set her on her feet and stepped away, leaving her to her own devices. She took a few staggering steps before tripping on her own high heels. She fell against the wall and burst into peals of laughter.

"Okay, okay! Pick me up, pick me up!"

He grinned and scooped her back up.

"I thought you could do it?"

"I overestimated my capabilities."

He started to chuckle but was cut short when she wrapped both her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for going with me tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

He had put her in danger –again- and she was thanking him. There was a tightening in his chest and the walk to her room seemed neverending.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She brought her hand down to his chest and rubbed her palm over his shirt.

"And you didn't. You protected me. You always protect me."

Red was sure that the power of speech had completely left him. They finally reached her door and he set her down gingerly on her feet. He needed to say goodnight before he made a complete fool of himself. Lizzie, however, had other ideas. She kept her arm around his shoulder and gazed up at him adoringly. Her fingers massaged the nape of his neck lightly, while her other hand played with the buttons of his shirt. As much as Red hated to stop her, he needed to stop her, for his own sanity if nothing else.

"Lizzie… what are you…?"

"Shhhh…"

She shushed him as she ghosted her lips over the exposed skin of his chest. He steeled himself against the tingling sensation her lips left on his skin. It wouldn't do for him to lose himself. Not now, not in this way. Lizzie seemed to sense his new resolve, and it seemed to strengthen hers. Her hands wandered his body as she nuzzled his neck. He felt her teeth graze his skin and he was lost. He tightened his hold on her waist and allowed his hands to do a little wandering of their own. Lizzie grabbed the collar of his shirt in both hands and brought her lips to hover right below his.

"Red..."

"Yes, Lizzie?"

Her eyes, which had been drowsy and dreamy, were now clear and determined as they bore into his.

"Kiss off."

She disappeared into her room and left Red standing by himself in the hall. He groaned.

"I probably deserved that."


End file.
